


Taking Turns

by mothermachinegun



Series: Fratstuck [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bukakke, Collegestuck, Foursome, Humanstuck, M/M, Orgy, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothermachinegun/pseuds/mothermachinegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight this was a good idea that worked well in thought but in practice it's actually quite difficult. Because the problem with a foursome is that none of you know exactly how to start one. Or what to do. It went so smoothly in your head and now that you, Cronus, Kurloz, and Kankri are sitting in various locations of you and Kankri's living room, you're not sure where to go from here. Y</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Turns

“I'm not gonna make out with him.” 

“If you don't, I'm sure as fuck not gonna kiss your boyfriend, so there's that.” 

You slump and then look resignedly at Kankri. He shrugs, looking just as nervous as you feel.

In hindsight this was a good idea that worked well in thought but in practice it's actually quite difficult. Because the problem with a foursome is that none of you know exactly how to start one. Or what to do. It went so smoothly in your head and now that you, Cronus, Kurloz, and Kankri are sitting in various locations of you and Kankri's living room, you're not sure where to go from here. You and Kankri sit on the floor, Kurloz and Cronus occupy the couch, looking idle.

How hard is it just for everybody to fuck each other?

“For God's sake,” Cronus tsks, “Do you want us to start?” 

It seems in tandem that you and Kankri's heads snap up to look at the same time. Very tentatively, you nod.

“If we're gonna be naked all in the same goddamn room then we have to be comfortable with each other. Got it?” 

You both nod.

Cronus and Kurloz exchange looks before Kurloz nods, shrugging, and then the two of them come together on the couch. It strikes you how easy they make it look, how quickly Kurloz leans back and Cronus crawls forward and they share a brief kiss, then another, and you and Kankri watch, spellbound. 

“I didn't think they'd actually do it.” Kankri whispers, inching closer to you. You do the same, a frown creasing your brow and the thing in your pants twitching somewhat. This was interesting. Cronus straddles Kurloz's lap, digging his hands into those wildly curly locks and dragging him into another kiss that he reciprocates. 

“O-okay guys, we get it,” You breathe, “If you're trying to be hot it's working.” 

Kurloz chuckles deeply into Cronus's mouth. You look at Kankri, he's staring at them and you then put your hand on his thigh to get his attention. He looks over, you raise your eyebrows in a silent offer and then he sighs and then nods. 

“I bet we can out-sexy them.” You grin at him, turning to face him and sitting up on your knees. There's a bitterness to his grin that you sympathize with, after all, this was your idea, but it's not your fault that everybody else agreed to it. 

“You know we can,” Kankri chuckles, eyes half-lidding as he crawls towards you. 

“Hey Cronus,” You grin, “I'm kissing your boyfriend.” 

And then you lean in and meet Kankri's lips halfway. He is an excellent kisser, something you wonder if he picked up from Cronus, but you're not sure if you're due to find out, either. You agreed that there would be some partner swapping, but how far did that extend?

You're not sure what's going on with Cronus and Kurloz at this point, too busy giving Kankri another breathless kiss, this time with tongue, and you can hear the sound he makes as he feels the roughness of your braces. 

“I have the weirdest boner.”

“Mmhm.” 

You don't entirely expect Kankri's hands to roughly tangle in your shirt as he settles his weight into you, pushing you back against the floor. You clutch for your hat automatically, laughing nervously into his mouth. He dips his tongue between your lips, your breath catches in your chest and you grip at the bulk of his sweater. 

“Wait. Nope. Now it's just a boner.” 

“Mmmmmmhm.” 

“I'm so into this.” 

You gasp weakly as Kankri pulls away to suck at the surface of your neck, and, writhing under him, you feel a hot rush fill your body as the feeling settles over you. “Oh hell no,” You gasp, “I will not have a bottom bitch made out of me!”

And you forcibly roll him over and underneath you, and, straddling his stomach, you start to jerk his shirt up, feeling yourself grin. He looks like he's enjoying this as much as you are, and the smirk on Kankri's face is enough to give you pause enough to glance up cautiously to see how your bigs were faring. 

Cronus is jerking off. Of course. He watches with half-lidded gunmetal blue eyes and you for the briefest moment glance at his dick and yep Kurloz is bigger. You can tell. It's not much of a difference but goddamn. You win the _I can take the most dick_ award. Kurloz is fidgeting around in his Tripps as well, but he's got his lips on Cronus's neck all the while. 

“We should've had a timer,” Kankri chortles breathlessly, his shirt tangled up in his arms, “That way we could know when to switch...” 

“Whatever man,” You chuckle, leaning back a little and settling a bit of weight onto him. He grunts, writhing under you. “My god, Kankri, do you have a _boner_?” 

“Shut up,” He barks, turning as red as the sweater that he now disentangles himself from and discards. You grin at him.

“Awwww, you're so freckly,” You can't help it, you laugh, reaching up to shove hair out of your face as you trail a hand down his front. He scowls, folding his arms over his chest. “Precious.”

“I'm going to kill you.”

“ _Ow, dude, teeth._ ” 

“Bite him,” You instruct Kurloz, who flashes you a knowing smirk and then does exactly that, which makes Cronus jump and flinch and punch his shoulder. 

“ _Dick,_ ” He hisses, trying to writhe away. Kurloz just sits on him, and Cronus makes an exaggerated oof noise and hauls him in for another kiss. 

“I don't know what to pay attention to,” You confide, leaning down as Kankri pulls your hat off again. “Dude, come on.” 

“You aren't leaving the hat on, that's stupid.” 

“You're stupid.”

“Your face is stupid.” 

“I'M SEDUCED,” Cronus swoons dramatically on the edge of the couch, which, because he's got his dick out, is kind of hilarious. You can't help but laugh, and even Kankri grins. “You guys are making this soooo sexy for me.” 

“I'm sorry,” Kankri tsks, throwing your hat at them. Kurloz snatches it out of the air and puts it safely on the coffee table. You silently thank him for that, knowing that if anything happened to that stupid beanie you'd probably have a conniption. “Maybe we should change it up if this isn't working out.” 

“Fair idea.” Cronus shifts a little bit, tucking his dick away. Kurloz leans up, looking at Kankri with an almost childlike curiousity, and the two of you separate. 

“No homo?” You suggest, and Kankri nods accordingly.

“Yeah, no homo.” 

It feels odd, seeing Kurloz accept another body into his arms, one that's not yours, but if this exercise teaches you anything it is trust. You feel Cronus dragging you up by the shirt collar and you lose focus a moment, leaning your head back to look up at him and you grin. “Sup, big guy?” 

“How's it goin', chief?” You sit on the edge of the couch in front of him, he's somewhat behind you and you can feel his calloused hands creeping up the front of your shirt. You watch Kankri and Kurloz carefully, as you're sure they're doing for you. 

“Just peachy, dudebro.” You breathe in through your mouth as he trails a hand up your side. He feels different than Kurloz, who, while muscular, mains some stockiness to him, some bulk. Cronus is all hard muscle, feeling you up spectacularly as Kurloz presses a fresh bite to Kankri's neck. 

Kankri sits on Kurloz's leg, facing you now. It seems like you all have to watch each other, now that the ball is in the other court. The ultimate trust-fall. Kurloz and Cronus are maintaining eye contact that's as steady as you've ever seen it, a sort of mutual _I see you and you see me_ effect. You lean for Kankri, he returns the gesture and you meet in the middle for another kiss. 

Cronus's touch runs steadily over your body; he's all hands, isn't he? Kurloz is all mouth, and you can already see that Kankri's neck is peppered in hickeys. As you kiss your roommate, you reach beyond him, to Kurloz's dark hair, which you stroke. He separates from Kankri's neck to nuzzle your hand with a soft rumble. Like a big Turkish puppy, you think. 

Your cock throbs anxiously, you reach down and try to unbutton your jeans. You can feel Cronus's cock under your weight, it's oddly satisfying to sit on it comfortably. He starts to shove your shirt up again, and you break away from kissing his boyfriend just enough so that he can remove it. 

You hear Kankri moan into your mouth, you wonder if Kurloz is touching him. And, almost on cue, Cronus pulls your hips a little and he rocks his cock against your ass, you exhale sharply at the feeling and reciprocate, grinding back against him. One of your arms is touching Kurloz still, the other hand resting on Kankri's thigh for balance. 

“Fuck,” You hear Cronus gasp softly, eyes closed now and hidden anyway behind your bangs, which are hanging in your face. “Fuck.” 

You crawl forward a little, lifting yourself up somewhat to try and get Kankri closer to you. Kurloz scoots up a little more helpfully, almost offering him to you, and you pull away breathlessly and start to undo Kankri's skinny jeans, which strain. 

“ _This is,_ ” You whisper in a songsong, “ _Hella fucking gay._ ” 

“Got that right,” Kankri pants, looking down at you undo his jeans. 

“So tell me,” You ask him, “Does your dick have freckles too?” 

Cronus laughs into your ear, you grin despite yourself.

“No,” Kankri says firmly, “It does not.” 

“ _His butt does._ ” Cronus whispers, and Kankri goes totally red and would have probably flailed out at Cronus if Kurloz hadn't held him back just in time. 

“Cronus Ampora-” 

“Sweet,” You chortle, beckoning for Kankri to come back to you. He does so, shimmying somewhat, and you take him into another kiss and massage his crotch through his boxers. You can hear him whimper, either from you touching him or from Kurloz, you're not sure. 

“ _How's that, Kankri?_ ” Cronus purrs at him, resting his chin on your shoulder as he starts to dip one hand beneath the belt of your ill-fitting jeans. You gasp a little, feeling yourself shiver. “ _Feel good?_ ” 

Urged on, you slide a hand under his boxers. He's wet, you can feel the entire length of his cock slick in pre-cum and you can feel your own throb expectantly as Cronus touches you. You bite back a sound, starting to jerk Kankri off. He nods weakly, eyelids fluttering. “Uh-huh!” 

“ _Good boy._ ” 

“Do you fetish that?” You ask Cronus, he shrugs matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah, kinda.” 

“Kinda,” Kankri snorts, “Kinda my ass.” 

Kurloz chuckles deeply from behind him. You look up, Kankri's neck and shoulders are so marked and marred and there are damp tears gathering in his eyes that you're not sure are from the ache of being bitten so much or from exhilaration. Probably both. 

He wipes at them with one shoulder, panting weakly, clutching at whatever he can reach. You spread your legs a bit for Cronus, who starts to slowly jerk you off just as you're doing to his boyfriend. “ _Oh man._ ” You breathe, “Not bad.” 

“ _Can,_ ” Kankri whimpers, “ _Somebody fuck me now?_ ” 

“I think I can do that. Swap time, my man?” 

Kurloz nods, and you feel Cronus letting you go. You slide off of him just as Kankri does the same, and you both pause a moment and take the time to remove your pants. Kurloz kicks his Tripps away, Cronus shimmies his jeans down and then reaches over onto the coffee table for the bottle of lube. 

“This yours?” He asks Kurloz, who merely nods. “I like it. Might have to get some of it.” 

You catch Kankri giving Cronus a distinct _the fuck dude_ look but you don't know the context behind the expression so whatever. You sit back on Kurloz's lap, who seems happy to see you, as he presses a bunch of gross kisses to your neck and you laugh, arching your back. “Sup, bro?” 

He hums quietly in acknowledgment, you chuckle and watch as Cronus squirts a measure of lube into his fingers, then passes it over to Kurloz. You snatch it before he can intercept. “I like to do this part myself,” You chuckle darkly. Kankri lets out a little squeak, which melts into an all-out moan that makes you shiver a little.

Kankri's pretty hot. You can't deny that much. As Cronus starts to methodically lube him up, you do the same to yourself, first one and then two fingers inside you. You flinch, then groan. “Aw man. It's cold.” You whine, sitting up awkwardly a little bit. Kurloz steadies your hips for you, nibbling at your side in the process. 

“Not my problem,” Kankri reminds you, and you snort at the look on his face, which is half bliss and half mild annoyance. It blanches, you grin a little, leaning forward and stealing another kiss. He makes a little protesting noise, and you chuckle. Kurloz removes one hand from you, taking the lube and probably starting to prepare himself as well. 

You think this might be the worst part of sex. Readying for it. It's arduous and kind of a pain, and for a moment you envy girls and their self-lubricating vajayjays. 

Heh, vajayjays. Anyway you pull out of yourself, using your expended t-shirt as a rag, which Kurloz takes after you- probably to wipe his hands on. 

“Fuck,” You breathe, feeling his erect cock nudging you eagerly. “Put it in, dude, it's all good.” Gently, Kurloz leans you back, pulling with one hand at your hip for a moment until you feel him breech you, and then with both hands as you sit on his cock with a strangled little noise that you try so hard to muffle, closing your eyes. 

“Cronus-” You hear Kankri gasp and then you hear him moan.

If you listen, you can make out Cronus whispering to him. “ _Sshhh easy baby it's okay you know you love it,_ ” and you're sure Kankri is nodding because you know you would be, too. Kurloz growls quietly, kissing your neck again, and you feel yourself prickle with sweat as your nerve endings come to life. Nudging your prostate with the head of his cock, Kurloz shifts around a little bit inside you, getting comfortable. 

You grit your teeth. “Shit.” 

“Hang on.” You still keep your eyes closed, but you can hear and feel Cronus and Kankri shifting around a little bit. Kurloz must have his eyes open, because he laughs quietly. Then he wraps a hand around your cock, giving the base a little squeeze, which makes your thighs quiver.

You realize how close Kankri is to you and you reach out and draw a hand through his hair. “Dude, you should totally blow me.” 

“...I guess I could?” Kankri looks up and around at Cronus, who is kneeling on the sofa now, balls-deep in Kankri. He taps his fingers on his boyfriend's back as he seems to think about it, before nodding approvingly. 

And that was the story of how you got sucked and fucked and had probably the best orgasm of your life.

When Kankri envelops your cock in his mouth, you gasp out loud, leaning back heavily against Kurloz, who makes an approving little noise as he realizes what's going on. You know he has a thing for making you cum a lot, and while this isn't something you've overly experimented with, you're sure that there's a first time for everything. 

“Ohhhhh man,” You breathe, slumping a little bit. Kurloz pulls out a little bit, you rock yourself helpfully to assist so he can fuck you proper. Kankri scrambles to hold onto your cock with one hand, making sure you don't gag him on it.

The sensation is overwhelming. It becomes a haze, really. Kurloz makes no point to hide the fact that he's plowing you senseless and he's quiet as always, breathing steadily into your ear. You throw your head back and moan, gripping Kankri's hair as he blows you. You can feel his breath, how shaky and jerky it is, he's definitely getting the fuck pounded out of him because Cronus won't shut up at this point. 

“ _You like that you little bitch, you like sucking cock while I fuck you, don't you?_ ” 

The only thing that Kankri can do is make an approving, strangled noise. You can't do much other than to hold on, enjoying the ride incredibly. Biting your lip, breathing awkwardly, you can only pant and moan about it.

“Fuuuck... fuuuuck!” You whine, relishing in the sensations that roll over you. Straight down to your groin, down your limbs, it's toe-curlingly good, and you grip at Kurloz's forearms as they encircle you. 

“Fuck him good, Kurloz,” Cronus is smirking, you can hear it without even seeing his face. “He's gonna be first down.” 

“I am not!” You mange to croak out, but you know that's a total lie. “S-slow down a bit, and I won't.”

“Harder,” Cronus pants, “Faster. Give it to him.” 

Kurloz is so happy to comply, and you can feel him slam your prostate again as you pull at Kankri's hair with one hand. He lets out a pathetic noise and you lean your head back. “Fuck _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuck!_ ” And then, a sobbed, “ _Ohgoddont'stopI'mgonnaspill-_ ” 

You can feel yourself starting to cum down Kankri's throat. Whoops, probably would have appreciated more of a warning than that, he chokes and splutters and gags but you hold him there, choking him on your cum as Kurloz continues to just fucking ram you speechless. 

You can't deal with that for more than two or three seconds. “Stopstopstop it's too much-” 

Kankri is coughing, Cronus has slowed down, soothing his back with the flat of his hand as he easily, lazily continues to fuck him. Kurloz pulls out of you, still hard, and you whine at the feeling. Your cock is dripping, your whole body is quivering, feeling the planet's orbit for a few seconds. You pant, blinking away tears. 

“I'm sorry,” You can't help it, grinning apologetically at Kankri, “I should have probably-” 

“Right. Up. My nose.” 

“...sorry!” 

It's kind of awesome to see Kankri covered in cum like that though. Cronus look down at him, and Kankri leans back somewhat to show Cronus his face. There's a moment in which Cronus's jaw drops, and he look shellshocked for a moment, like his boyfriend covered in jizz is something he's never seen before, but then again, maybe it's the fact that it's your cum, and maybe he likes that. 

“One down,” You choke, finding that gross t-shirt again and starting to mop yourself up a bit. Kurloz adjusts a little bit, and then grins. He mimes something to Cronus, who, watching carefully, gets this dawning hallelujah expression on his face and then he nods vigorously. 

You know exactly what Kurloz has planned, and you're going to help. He stands up, Cronus pulls out of Kankri for just a moment and then sits on the couch, pulling Kankri right back down onto his cock. He makes a strangled, sad little noise, but leans back contentedly against Cronus's chest. 

“Can I see that?” He reaches for the t-shirt you're still dabbing at your dick with. 

“You wanna rub this on your face? No way, hombre.” You tsk, tossing it aside as you lean in, shimmying up next to Kurloz, and you take your boyfriend's cock and start to stroke it in Kankri's direction. 

“Oh no,” He moans, as Cronus starts to fuck him again. “You guys are terrible!” 

“Love you.” Cronus kisses Kankri's neck as he resumes the quick, steady rhythm he'd gotten earlier. Now he doesn't have to worry about choking his boyfriend on your cock, so you figure he's going to let loose a little more. Good. Kankri probably deserves it. 

You jerk Kurloz off like you know he likes it. He grins down at you, stroking your hair, and you two share a knowing look, feeling your mouth twitch into a grin. This is going to be good, you decide, watching Kankri carefully.

It doesn't take him long. Kankri, anyway. With Cronus giving him a reach-around jerk and fucking him nonstop it's bound to be a quick finish after this. 

“Don't worry, babe,” Cronus breathes, “He's gonna make you all pretty for me, isn't he?” 

“Mhm.” Kurloz smirks, you can feel the shiver in his body that means he's going to be finishing up here as well. Your wrist is starting to get a bit sore, but you know it'll be worth it in the end. 

“Attaboy...” Cronus growls, you can hear the damp sound of them fucking but your eyes are turned up, staring at Kurloz. You like the face he makes when he finishes, it's something you rarely get to see, a moment of quiet bliss. 

“Who is gonna be first?” You say matter-of-factly to yourself, “I wonder, I wonder. Cronus, Kankri, Kurloz, who's gonna lose it?” 

“Oh, god, me!” Kankri cries out in defeat, throwing his head back. “ _Don't stop!_ ” 

“There we go! Good boy, gooood boy, yes, baby, you take every inch, cum for me-” 

It's a little spellbinding to watch Kankri mess all over himself. He gets good distance, straight up on his chest, his stomach, as he cries out in wanton lust, frantically trying to grip at something as Cronus jerks him for every last drop. 

“Almost done, chief?” 

Kurloz nods, Cronus does he same, and Kankri can't do anything more but hold on and the last couple of minutes. Jaw hung open somewhat, tongue panting, eyes bleary. It's really kind of sexy. You think Cronus comes first, but you're not sure, you're focusing more on getting Kurloz off instead and when you finally do, you make sure to aim right for those pretty hazel eyes. 

He cries out, feeling Cronus cumming inside him as you pour all of Kurloz's cum onto him, you can feel the nasty grin on your face. If you hadn't already cum, you'd still be turned on beyond a reasonable doubt. 

You find the t-shirt and start to clean up Kurloz for him. He pets your hair approvingly. 

Kankri and Cronus just take a minute, panting hard, the both of them, and you laugh softly as Kurloz leans down, finds his boxer briefs, and then wrangles himself back into them, fwumping down on the sofa next to you. You tuck yourself into his arms, kissing his chest. 

“Well?” You ask him, nudging Kankri with your foot. He's coated in cum, yours, his own, Cronus's, and Kurloz's, and, slowly, he turns his head to look at you with one eye sealed shut. He wipes vaguely at his mouth, only smearing it, and he lets out a disgusted noise and just whines, giving a full-body shudder. 

“Aw, get him a damn towel, Tuna.” Cronus instructs, and, laughing, you sit up, finding your boxers and pulling them on again, smirking to yourself as you head for the bathroom. The whole room smells like sex, it practically hangs in the air, and as you leave the room, still smirking in utter satisfaction, you can hear Cronus's voice again, a satisfied, “ _Whew! I could go for a cigarette._ ”


End file.
